


Heaven

by Ashkah



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Blood, Death Fic, Ghosts, M/M, Supernatural - Freeform, partial POV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-18
Updated: 2012-10-18
Packaged: 2017-11-16 13:13:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/539801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashkah/pseuds/Ashkah





	Heaven

"Duo..."  
  
He reached out his hand, a silent plea for me to come with him. He looked exactly the same as I saw him last. The same as when...  
  
Death had been kind to him.  
  
The blood continued to seep from the bullet wound, but I felt no pain. I had past the point where pain remained a factor. The whole mission had turned out the be a trap. The guys and I hadn't seen it coming. However, what's done is done. Now, all I cared about was him. All I wanted to do was join him.  
  
As time passed, his form became clearer to me. I could see the color of his soft hair, the slight smile spread across his lips. I noticed that he wore the cross, my cross. The one I placed around him all those months ago.  
  
But most of all, I could see his eyes.  
  
His deep Prussian eyes held an ethereal shine only possible for those with pure souls. He didn't have to say another word, for his eyes said it all. 'I love you. I've missed you. Come be with me always.'  
  
When he was alive, I felt as if I could drown just by looking into them. Now I actually could, I wanted to.  
  
I could no longer smell the fire and smoke from the multiple explosions which had rocked us before the spray of gunfire started. Nor could I hear Quatre's screams as he tried frantically to make me regain consciousness. I'm sorry Q, I can't come back. Not this time. Be good for me okay? And take care of the others. All you have is each other now. I can no longer be a part of that.  
  
I reached up and took the hand which he offered me. I instantly felt lighter as my spirit lifted from my broken and battered body. I was free now. Free to once again be with the one I loved most in the world.  
  
My body took it's last breath. I died.  
  
He had a smile as large as I had ever seen him give before. Then he kissed me. Something I've been wanting to do for ages, something that I could now do for eternity.  
  
Everything came back to me as clear as day as I broke it off and turned to stare at my own lifeless body. Quatre was crying and beating his fists on my stomach in denial of the obvious. Trowa was trying to convince his lover to let him take my body so they could make a run for it under Wufei's cover fire. Wufei had been grazed in the side by another bullet and tried to signal to the other two to get going. They were the only ones left now.  
  
He let go of my hand and slipped his arm around my waist, turning me away from the scene unfolding in front of me. We walked away then. There was no more either of us could do there. Besides, I now had something new to look forward to. As we left I finally got to utter the words I've wanted to say to him for eleven months now.  
  
"I love you too, Heero."  
  
No Hell or purgatory waited for us. But that didn't matter to me. Who cares if our souls are bound to the mortal plane because of the wars. I'd brave the deepest pit of despair if Heero were there along side me. Because no matter what others may think, he was my home.  
  
My Heaven.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Wufei stood at the top of the hill gazing down at his comrades as they honored the graves of their fallen friends. His injury was still a bit fresh so it wouldn't have done him to try and navigate up and down the hill and risk pulling the stitches which held the wound together. Duo's funeral had been held the week before, and they had him buried next to his lover. Now it was just the three of them.  
  
It was funny. He still expected to see the violet-eyed baka bound into work all cheerful and energetic as he went to get his morning coffee. He and Duo had grown closer as friends since Heero's death. It was hard to believe that Duo was now gone as well.  
  
Wufei had placed a small picture of Heero in a frame on his desk, but it was no longer there. It had since been replaced with a much larger pic of both Heero and Duo. The pic itself had been taken during one of Quatre's picnic gatherings two summers before. Duo had stolen a kiss on the cheek as Heero tried to reach for another tuna sandwich. Those were the days.  
  
Dusk had fallen, but it didn't phase the two figures huddled over the graves of their friends. Quatre, not for the first time, had collapsed over the graves and cried his eyes out. Trowa leaned over him giving support to his grieving blond lover.  
  
Suddenly, Wufei saw two ghostly apparitions appear behind the other two. The first bent down and put it's hand on the blonds’ shoulder, giving it's own form of support to the ex-pilot. After a few seconds, it removed the hand, and the two turned to look directly at him. One figure, the one who had placed the hand on Quatre's shoulder, had hair down to it's knees that shimmered as if the wind could actually affect it. The second had short, messy hair, and bore a cross worn low around his neck.  
  
The two smiled at him and the wind picked up around his body. Two voices made their way to him on that wind. The slightly nasal sound of Heero's followed by the low barritone of Duo's.  
  
"Take care of them for us. You only have each other now."  
  
"When the time comes, we'll be here waiting for you. Waiting to take you with us, into our Heaven."  
  
Wufei smiled back and replied to them in no more then a whisper. 'Not for awhile, I'm afraid. Not for awhile. Good-bye, my friends.'  
  
Satisfied, the two ghostly apparitions clasped hands and kissed, fading away with the night wind. There was no reason the stay here. Their comrades would be fine. What Wufei said would be true, so they would wait patiently.  
  
It was several, several years until the time that the other three were able to see their loved ones again. But when they did, they were happy. It may not have been the happiness often promised to the dying, but it was theirs.  
  
It was their Heaven.  
  
  
~Owari


End file.
